It is often desirable to be able to lock a sliding or swinging door, a hinged or sliding window, a sliding flap or a hinged flap such as hatch cover, in a partially closed position. This allows ventilation but prevents unauthorised entry.
Doors fall into two main categories, those which are on hinges and swing between open and closed positions and those which slide on runners between their open and closed positions. Likewise, windows fall into different categories. Some windows slide, either vertically or horizontally, or swing about top, bottom or side hinges.
As regards flaps, these can slide between open and closed positions or be mounted along one edge by means of hinges so that they swing between open and closed position.
Because of the numerous variations of doors, windows and flaps, structures provided for holding them partly open are only useable with some particular forms of door, window or flap.
The present invention provides a stay which can be used to lock a multitude of differently constructed doors, windows and flaps in a partially open position.